A world without you
by Sanity
Summary: Chapter 6 is up! Rogue wants apples, Lance tries to talk serious with her and Pietro takes Kurt and Kitty to the Bom house.....
1. Default Chapter

NOTE: I'm writing again. I'm all twirled into suicide right now, since my 'brother'  
committed suicide 3 weeks ago... and he didn't survive, wich left me heartbroken.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1. Suicide nightmare!  
  
  
Rogue lies still and silent on the floor of her and Kitty's room.  
In her hand there's a knife and beside her is a lit candle.  
  
As she closes her eyes and cuts her wrists she whispers a silent 'goodbye'  
The blood starts pouring out of her vains and she's already feeling tired.  
  
The other x-men is unaware of all this.  
Xavier is visiting an old friend and Logan is holding a training session with the others.   
  
Rogue had gotten away by saying she felt sick.  
---------------------------------  
  
  
Outside the mansion Pietro is trying to sneak inside.  
  
Lance had almost begged him to leave a little something for Kitty in her room.  
He got in and ran up the stairs.  
  
"Okay, Kitty's room, Kitty's room" he said as he opens door after door.  
As he opens one door he can almost only see a candle burning in the middle of the floor.  
  
"He-llo?" he almost whispers. No answer.  
He then turns on the light and sees the figure on the floor.  
  
He's by her side in less than a second.  
"Rogue?"  
He looks at her unconsious body and notices her wrists and the puddle of blood.  
He's desperate to stop the bleeding and starts to panic.  
He takes his shirt of and tears it into two pieces that he binds around her wrists.  
  
"HELP! SOMEBODY, SUMMERS! HELP!"  
He tries his best to blink away the tears but they fall anyway.  
"HELP ME!"  
  
He soon hears running footsteps and sees Logan and the others enter the room.  
"Jean go get McCoy" Logan growls and starts to help Pietro.  
  
They can hear Kitty's sobs and worried whispers.  
Logan lifts up Rogue's lifeless body and heads for the med-room.  
Halfway he meets Dr Hank McCoy.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Pietro is left in the room with blood all over himself.  
He was silently crying.  
  
"Pietro?"  
He looked up when he heard Jean's voice.  
"Come down and sit with the rest of us" she said.  
He nodded and blinked away the tears.  
  
He followed Jean down the stairs and into the common-room.  
All the students were there, silent.  
  
"Scott help me make some hot chocolate" Jean said and draged hin into the kitchen.  
  
"Be nice to him, okay? If he wouldn't have came she would for sure be gone now"  
  
"I know"  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"So what were you doing here anyway?" Kitty asked, he eyes were swollen and red.  
  
"Lance sent me to leave you a gift" Pietro answered well aware that his eyes were swollen too.  
  
Kitty nodded. "Well I'm glad you came, Dr McCoy said that she might survive thanks to you"  
----------------------  
  
  
  
Okay that was chapter nr. 1.  
What do you think?  
Should I continue? 


	2. Is this really what she wanted?

Thaks for reviewing, I love rviews....  
  
  
  
Chapter 2. Is this really what she wanted?   
  
  
Scott came out into the common-room again and put down a tray with cups on.  
Jean was right behind with the hot chokolate.  
  
Scott helped her pour it up in the cups.  
  
"Has anyone thought about why she did it?" Amara said.  
The others shook their heads.  
  
"I guess she just wasn't happy" Ray said.  
  
"It must have been something more than that" Bobby sobed.  
  
"She couldn't touch people ofcourse she was misserable" Jubilee said.  
  
"She can't" Jamie corrected her.  
  
"Yea, she's still alive" Kitty whispered.  
  
Pietro was silent, in chock. He had been through many things in his life but never anything like this.  
Kitty gave him a cup of chokolate and patted his arm.  
  
Rahne went into the kitchen and came back with a candle and a box of matches.  
She put the candle on the table and lit it.  
  
Scott looked down trying to hide his tears. Jean hugged him.  
Kitty also started to cry again, afterall Rogue was one of her best friends.  
  
Pietro looked into the burning flame and tears started to form in his eyes.  
He hadn't known her for that long.   
  
She left the BoM not long after he moved in and after that she was just another X-geek.  
But he still liked her.  
  
"Do you think she has been thinking about it for long?" Rahne whispered with teary cheeks.  
Nobody answered.  
  
"Please don't die, please don't die, please don't die..." Jamie was rocking back and forth  
on his spot on the couch.  
  
Amara put her arms around him.  
"It's okay Jamie, it's okay to cry" she whispered.  
  
Jean was still holding Scott.  
"We have to be strong"   
  
Kitty walked up to her room, Pietro followed.  
She sat down on her bed and cried.  
Pietro sat down on the floor beside her and hugged her legs.  
  
"Should I call Lance?"  
Kitty shook her head. She took a deep breath and looked over to the still bloody spot on the floor.  
"I should have stayed with her when she said she felt sick" she cried.  
  
Pietro didn't know what to answer instead he walked over to Rogues bed and grabbed a stuffed teddybear.  
He gave it to Kitty who seemed to like the gesture.  
  
  
When Pietro decided to go home it was 12:00PM and all dark and cold outside.  
Scott offered to drive him but he said he needed to think.  
  
He had stayed with Kitty until she fell asleep and when she did he carried her into one of the guest rooms  
and put her on the bed there together with Rogue's teddybear.  
  
Only Jean and Scott was awake when he left.  
  
  
He was walking, normal speed, through the streets thinking how to best break the news to Lance and they guys.  
They had loved her when she lived with them they had treated eachother like siblings.  
  
  
  
When he got inside everything looked like normal.  
Lance was trying to find something to drink, Fred was eating and Todd was chasing a fly.  
None of them seemed to know he actually had entered.  
  
"Guy's!"   
Lance looked up and ran up to Pietro.  
"Did she like it?" he asked excited.  
Pietro took a deep breath.  
  
"Sit down, Lance and take Todd with you, I have something to say"  
Lance frowned but did as he was told.  
He grabbed Todd by the shirt and pulled him into the couch where Fred was already sitting.  
  
"Okay, it's like this. When I entered Kitty's and Rogue's room..." he paused taking a deep breath.  
"What is it, yo?" Todd asked.  
"Rogue has committed suicide..." Pietro said.  
There was a short silence.  
  
"No! Not Rogue. Not her" Lance said before breaking into tears.  
"She's still alive, but she lost so much blood and..."   
Todd was shaking his head and Fred had droped his food on the floor.  
  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2 is finished...  
What will happen will Rogue survive?  
Stay tooned to find out.... 


	3. The chanses are slim

NOTE: Lady Trunks I agree poor Pietro had to find her, but then again I think they have a connection.  
And it's inspired through real life. My poor friend Magnus found my brother when he committed suicide.  
And the way he acted after, he was i so big shock he didn't say anything for 2 days.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3. The chanses are slim...  
  
Everybody but Kurt had left for school the next day.  
  
Logan was checking in on him every 15 minutes, mostly because Kitty kept on calling  
and asking how he was holding up.  
  
To the surprise to most of the students in the school the BoM and the X-men, who usually  
ran around and hated eachothers guts, was talking and spending most of their time togther.  
  
Jean wasn't exploding everytime Scott said anything and Pietro and Evan was acting like best friends.  
Even if Pietro didn't say much.  
  
After lunch Kitty was sitting talking to Lance outside the school.  
"So what's her chanses of surviving?" Lance asked.  
"I don't know, I'm going to ask Dr McCoy when I get home"  
"I wonder how long it takes before the whole school knows?!"  
"Not very long, Jean told Principal Kelly this morning"  
  
They noticed that a few of the kids was giving them sympathy looks already.  
"Not long at all" Kitty whispered.  
"I really hope she survives my world without Rogue just doesn't work" Lance said  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Back at the institute Kitty was running around to find Hank.  
She went into the med-room and looked upon the bed where Rogue was connected to things that kept  
her alive.  
"Dr McCoy?"  
  
"Kitty"  
  
"I was just wondering, how big are that chanses that Rogue will survive?"  
  
"To be honest, Rogue is not shoowing much will to actually survive and since she isn't fighting  
I'm afraid tht the chanses are slim..."   
  
"Oh, okay"  
  
"I'm waiting for something to happen now, waiting is all we can do"  
  
"Is it okay if I gather the people who wants to talk to her so they can just see her, you know?"  
  
"Ofcourse"  
  
Kitty smiled weakly and went to find Scott.  
------------------------------------  
  
At dinner the same night Kitty inteded to spread the news.  
"Okay, I talked with Dr McCoy today and he said that Rogue's condidtion is crittical"  
  
Kurt stared into the roof.  
  
"He also said that anyone who wants to see her alone can come and do so tomorrow"  
--------------------------------------  
  
  
I know it is very, very short but I have some things to do... 


	4. You're a part of out lives!

Note: Yeas I am doing the brother-sister thing with Kurt and Rogue I like it that way...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4. You're a part of our lives!  
  
  
  
The first one to visit Rogue was Logan.  
But as he looked upon her lifeless body he felt weak.  
  
"Hi kiddo! We kinda miss you in the real world"  
He smiled weakly and sat down.  
  
"I'm just gonna tell you one thing: You better wake up and get your ass out of that bed  
So we can have a decent training session"  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Kitty:  
"Hi Rogue. I hope you're listening.   
Nobody is acting like they usually do, you should have seen them all in school.  
I mean Toad wasn't a jerk and I never, not once, saw Freddy eating anything"  
  
Kitty became silent for a while as she held Rogue's gloved hand.  
"If you just knew how many people who actually cares about you...  
why did you do it anyway?"  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Jean:  
"They have cleaned the blood away, just so you know.  
Kitty is walking around with one of your teddybears.  
It's impossible to talk to Kurt.  
And the brotherhood is on their way.  
You are influencing everybody's life here you know"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Scott:  
"I never thought I would experience a thing like this. Loosing Alex was hard enough you know.  
It never entered my mind that anyone here would try to kill themselves.  
It's though and we want you up and running"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Fred & Todd:  
  
"Hey Roguey!   
We missed you in school today.  
But hey girl Freddy hasn't eaten anything today, yo.  
I think you've set a new world record"  
  
"Yea, I'm not even hungry. But still please make it alright"  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Lance:  
"Rogue... You could always talk to me, why didn't you this time?  
What was so terribly wrong that you would choose that way out?  
I hope you get better... for so many reasons.  
I almost think Pietro has a crush on you..."   
he smiled a little.  
  
"But hey, you know, make it alright and remember that you can ALWAYS talk to me"  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Pietro:  
"It was quite scary to find you like that, Rogue.  
I dunno if you heard but I was calling for help from Summers.  
  
It feels like i'm being torn apart from the inside out...  
  
I guess by tomorrow the whole school will know about it.  
We shocked them today the x-geeks and the brotherhood was acting like friends.  
I even think Scott's girlfriend got jealous when Jean hugged him.  
  
Daniels isn't walking around with his preacious skateboard.  
I gave one of your teddybears to Kitty, hope you don't mind"  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurt:  
"Hey schwester(that is supposed to be sister in german but i cant remember how to spell it)  
Please vake up, please..."  
  
He became silent for a moment.  
"If you...die, you can't die, Rogue. It doesn't vork that vay vith you.  
You're supposed to be there vhen I need to talk, remember?  
  
I can't describe how i'm feeling...broken, lost, confused...  
We love you Rogue, we don't have a world without you..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
And that was chaper 4...  
I didn't write everybody's visit but that would have been a vey long chapter.... 


	5. What?

Chapter 5. What?  
  
  
  
  
"SHE'S GONE"  
  
The students could hear Hank running and shouting.  
  
"What?" Scott squeked.  
"She's gone, Rogue isn't in the med room"  
  
"Omigod, if she isn't there does it mean she woke up?" Kitty shrieked.  
  
"It looks like it... but she isn't here in the mansion" Logan said  
  
"She shouldn't be walking around, we have to find her" Dr McCoy said.  
  
"Should we go out and look for her?" Scott asked.  
  
"I belive that would be best" Dr McCoy answered.  
  
"I can take four extra in my car"  
  
In a matter of seconds everyone was off.  
--------------------------------------------  
  
At the BoM house Lance was the only one awake.  
He hadn't been able to sleep much worrying about Rogue.  
  
The door bell rang and he went to open it.  
"Rogue?"  
  
She was standing there looking lost in her nightgown.  
Her skin was pale as ever and she looked pretty much like a ghost.  
  
"Rogue are you alright?"  
  
He caught her when she fainted and carried her inside and put her on the couch.  
  
"Pietro"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Come down here"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You have to see this"  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes and walked(yes walked) down the stairs.  
When he saw Rogue he was close to fainting himself  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
  
I kow it's the shortest so far but I really have to go. 


	6. Lance is actually responsible

Chapter 6. Lance is actually responsible...  
  
  
When Rogue started to wake up again, not many hours later, Pietro and Lance  
was sitting by her side.  
  
"Hey!" Lance said.  
  
"We tried to call the mansion but nobody answered" Pietro said softly.  
  
"Ah don't need them taking care of me" Rogue answered a little harsh.  
Lance raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well you do need someone to take care of you, 'cause you're not okay"  
  
"Ah am too okay"   
She started to take of the bandages from her left wrist when Pietro grabbed it.  
  
"I don't think thats a good idea"  
Rogue rolled her eyes but let Pietro attatch the bandage again.  
  
Rogue knew that the boys had questions about why she tried to committ suicide  
and why she came there, they just didn't dare to ask.  
  
"I didn't plan it" she said after a while of silence.  
  
"The suicide?"  
  
"Yeah, it had been a bad day and Ah felt lahke the whole world was crashing down and it felt  
like a good idea"  
  
"It wasn't, you scared us bigtime" Lance answered.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that, but Ah'm okay now"  
  
"You were stuck to a bed unconsious yesturday and you fainted when you got here" Pietro remarked.  
Rogue sighed.  
  
"We have to call the x-geeks Dr McCoy knows what to do if something happens we don't"  
Lance said with a serious look.  
  
"Ah'm fine nothing will happen"  
  
"How do you know for sure?"   
  
"Ah don't...but Ah don't want them all to tell me what a stupid thing Ah did, and they will"  
  
"Well they will probably come here soon"  
  
"Ah guess Ah can' escape it then" Rogue sighed.  
  
"We can always tell them to shut up" Pietro grinned.  
  
Rogue smiled weakly.  
  
"Are you hungry or thirsty or anything?" Lance asked.  
  
"Actually Ah am a little hungry and ah have an urge for apples"  
  
"Apples?" Pietro looked confuced in a wierd way.  
  
"Ah dunno why..."  
  
"Pietro go buy apples" Lance ordered.  
  
Pietro sighed and left.  
  
On his way back home he saw Kitty and Kurt and froze, considering telling them about Rogue,  
they was obviously looking for her.  
  
"Fuzz-boy" he yelled and as expected got Kurt's attention.  
  
"Pietro, Rogue is gone we can't fi...."  
  
"She's at the brotherhood house" Pietro said before Kitty could finish what she was saying.  
  
"Vhat is she doing there?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Probably still lying on the couch talking to Lance... I dunno she showed up a few hours ago  
and fainted, so you know"  
  
  
Kitty and Kurt followed Pietro back to the Brotherhood house.  
Todd and Fred had woken up and Todd was talking with Rogue while Lance and Fred was in the kitchen.  
  
  
  
"Apples for the lady" Pietro said and gave Rogue the bag with apples.  
"Thanks" Rogue accepted with a smile.  
  
She noticed Kurt and Kitty and her smile faded.   
Pietro and Todd had gone into the kitchen to leave them alone.  
  
All three were silent for a while.  
  
"Look we know you don't want any lecturings so we won't give you any,  
we just want to know that you're okay now" Kitty said softly.  
  
"Thanks Kit, Ah'm okay" Rogue smiled as Kitty sat down across from her.  
Kurt, still silent, also sat down.  
  
"Vhen did you vake up?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Ah don't know, ah just woke up and left Ah think"  
  
"Do you vant to leave the x-men?"  
  
"Ah don't know, Kurt, Ah feel at home at the instetute but Ah feel accepted here"  
  
"You are accepted at the instetute" Kitty said.  
  
"Not like Ah am here, at the instetute people are still afraid of mah powers here it's no big deal"  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Muahahaha.  
Will Rogue leave the x-men to join the BoM again?  
Only I know, unless one of you are like Xavier 'cause then you might also know. 


End file.
